teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Stiles' Jeep
Stiles' Jeep is a 1980 robin's egg blue CJ5 Jeep driven predominantly by Stiles Stilinski throughout the entire Teen Wolf series. This vehicle, which previously belonged to his mother, Claudia Stilinski, was so important to Stiles that it was almost a character in itself in the series and played a prominent role in the story throughout all six seasons. Stiles and his friends (especially his best friend Scott McCall) utilized the Jeep to aid in their work to protect and defend their hometown of Beacon Hills against supernatural threats after Scott was bitten and turned into a Werewolf by Peter Hale in Wolf Moon. In Season 5, the Jeep began to break down constantly, and its condition seemed to be a parallel to Stiles' own emotional state throughout the issues occurring during that time, including the arrival of the Dread Doctors, the events caused by their Chimeras, and the breakdown of the relationships within the McCall Pack as a result of Theo Raeken's manipulations, especially between Stiles and Scott specifically. In Codominance, Scott and Stiles drove the Jeep down to New Mexico in order to bring their packmate Kira Yukimura (who was training with the Skinwalkers to regain control over her Kitsune powers), where it broke down on the way. However, once Scott and Stiles made peace with each other, the Jeep seemed to keep itself running, and it did not break down again throughout the rest of the series. At the beginning of Season 6, it was Stiles' Jeep that helped Scott, Lydia Martin, and Malia Tate realize for sure that they were missing memories of Stiles following his capture by the Ghost Riders. Though the phantom Claudia Stilinski, who had been conjured by the Ghost Riders through Noah Stilinski's pain to prevent him from realizing his son was missing, attempted to keep them from figuring out it was Stiles' Jeep, this was eventually confirmed when Noah finally retrieved his memories of Stiles. When Stiles was finally able to return to the real world through a portal created by Scott, Malia and Lydia's memories of him, he ended up in his Jeep, further demonstrating the importance of the Jeep to Stiles' life. In Season 6's Riders on the Storm, after the older members of the pack, including Stiles and Scott, graduated from high school, Stiles left the Jeep with Scott in Beacon Hills while he went to his internship with the Federal Bureau of Investigations in Quantico, Virginia. Throughout the second half of the season, Scott drove the Jeep instead of his motorbike as the pack dealt with the Anuk-ite and the Hunter army created by Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe. However, when Stiles finally returned in The Wolves of War, he arrived for the final battle in the Jeep along with Derek Hale, and he was seen driving it again in the flashforward two years in the future, implying that the Jeep had once again been returned to Stiles from Scott's possession. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, In Pack Mentality, In Magic Bullet, In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Raving, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Fireflies, In Currents, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In 117, In Muted, In The Benefactor, In Orphaned, In Weaponized, In Time of Death, In Perishable, In Monstrous, In A Promise to the Dead, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In A Novel Approach, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies', In ''Ouroboros, In Lies of Omission, In Status Asthmaticus, |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, In Damnatio Memoriae, In Codominance, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A= In Memory Lost, In Relics, In Radio Silence, In Ghosted, In Blitzkrieg, In Memory Found, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In Raw Talent, In After Images, In Werewolves of London, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *The license plate on Stiles' Jeep reads "60GM387." *This particular model of Jeep is based on the World War II military Jeep-- in fact, the "CJ" in the model name " " stands for "civilian Jeep." *Stiles' Jeep is nicknamed "Roscoe" by the fandom. Gallery Stiles jeep cocaptain.gif|''Co-Captain'' Stiles jeep formality 1.gif|''Formality'' Stiles jeep formality.gif|''Formality'' Stiles jeep venomous.gif|''Venomous'' Stiles jeep master plan 1.jpg|''Master Plan'' Stiles jeep master plan.gif|''Master Plan'' Stiles jeep chaos rising.gif|''Chaos Rising'' Stiles jeep the dark moon.gif|''The Dark Moon'' Stiles jeep the dark moon 1.gif|''The Dark Moon'' Stiles jeep lies of omission.gif|''Lies of Omission'' Stiles jeep status asthmaticus.gif|''Status Asthmaticus'' Stiles jeep apotheosis.jpg|''Apotheosis'' Stiles jeep relics.jpg|thumb|''Relics'' Stiles jeep radio silence 1.jpg|''Radio Silence'' Stiles jeep radio silence.jpg|''Radio Silence'' Stiles jeep riders on the storm.gif|''Riders on the Storm'' Stiles jeep the wolves of war.gif|''The Wolves of War'' Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Stilinski Family